Where Are you, Rumpus Cat?
by Cettie
Summary: AU. Rumpus Cat has quit on the Jellicles. He can't take it anymore. And now the Pekes and the Pollicles united to fight the Jellicles. Now a few of the Jellicles must go into enemy territory disguised as dogs. Contains suspense, humor and much more!
1. The Letter

Admetus could hear the howling of the Pollicles and Pekes as he looked up at the crescent moon in the sky.

"I'm too tired for this," he said, starting to put on his Rumpuscat attire. He put on the goggles and heard footsteps. He gasped and saw that his roommate, Mungojerrie had entered the room. Mungo didn't know that Admetus was the Great Rumpuscat.

The cheeky calico rubbed his left eye. "New pajamas, Ad?" Admetus nodded and Mungojerrie went back into his part of the den.  
>"I have to tell him sooner or later," he said to himself. "Besides, cats don't wears pajamas." He put on his goggles and headed for the park.<p>

"Hello? Hello?" He tried to find what was going on, but he couldn't. The howling and barking stopped. "I am here to stop the fighting for the night, the residents are trying to sleep!" There was still utter silence. He shrugged and turned toward the gate to leave. But that was when he heard a growl. He turned around to see a pack of Pekes and Pollicles surrounding him.

"Hello, inferior canines," said Rumpuscat confidently. The dogs just laughed and kept inching toward him. The claws came out and they attacked. Admetus was covered in scratches and bruises. He put his paw to his face and it was immediately covered in blood. He let out a whimper and tried to stand up.

"What did I get myself into?" He asked himself. It was true. By becoming the Great Rumpuscat, he put his life on the line to keep the peace between the Pekes, Pollicles and Jellicles. But looking back...was it the right choice?

Admetus limped back to his den to write his letter of resignation. The next day, who else but Mungojerrie was the first to find the letter sitting atop the boot of the car. His eyes widened as he read every heartbreaking word.

"Munkustrap, Munkustrap, Munkustrap! There's a letta 'ere! Read it!" He yowled, running with the letter clenched in his paw.

The silver tabby took the piece of parchment and read it aloud to the entire tribe:

_Dear Jellicles,_

_ I am writing this letter to tell you that I am no longer fit to protect you. Last night I was pushed to the breaking point. I was attacked by both Pekes and Pollicles, and I have yet to discover why they have teamed up against the Jellicles. My armour is damaged, as am I. But I warn you that they will declare war on us, and there is a chance they they will take over. One suggestion would be for me to fight them, however, one leap will not scare them anymore. They have become wise to my tactics and have new mechanisms that I am not able to surpass. In short, I now resign from my position as the hero. Please take all the necessary precautions. _

_Sincerely,_

_The Great Rumpuscat_

"Wot are we gonna do?" Mungo asked, disappointed.

"Yeah, now we ain't got protection! Is it gonna be safe 'ere?" Rumpleteazer queried.

Munkustrap gulped. "I...don't think it _is _safe here at the Junkyard anymore." And he was right. But, the Jellicles had to hear it for themselves.

"I'll tell Old Deuteronomy," Alonzo said with a nod.

After reading the letter, the Jellicle leader summoned the residents of the Junkyard. "Jellicles! We are under attack. As you know, our only means of protection from the Pekes and Pollicles is now gone. And soon, our home will be overrun with those dangerous dogs, those killer canines, those malignant mongrels. As I stand before you, I have only one conclusion: the Junkyard is no longer safe."

Everyone gasped and quickly ran into their dens. There was only a matter of time before the first invasion.


	2. The Idea

"You overgrown rats better open up!" Shouted a Pollicle.

"Yes?" Mungojerrie said, answering him.

"We're here to collect," said the Pollicle.

"Collect wot?" Mungo cocked his head to the side.

"Loot, you idiot!"

"Oh!" The striped calico let out a nervous laugh. "Sorry. We don't have any loot." The Pollicle growled and scratched Mungojerrie's face, leaving an enourmous gash. The mangy mutt knocked him on the ground and barked out a cruel laugh.

"If you're lyin' to me, next time'll be worse," he warned. "Mark...my...words." He left, rendering Mungojerrie speechless.

Admetus woke up and saw his roommate lying on the ground.

"Ad...a Pollicle paid us a visit. He wanted all the loot I got on last night's raid," he explained to him.

"Shoot, I'm sorry," Admetus started to examine the gash on Mungo's cheek.

"Why are you sorry?" He asked with a weak smile. "It's not your fault." But it was his fault. Now the Pekes and Pollicles are controling the Jellicles by making them hand over any money they had and locking them in their dens. This went on for weeks until finally, someone snapped.

"That's it! I've missed three weeks of work, and I refuse to miss one more day!" Skimbleshanks screamed inside his den.

"Dad's gone mad, hasn't he?" Electra asked Jennyanydots. Jenny nodded in agreement. Skimble stepped out of the den and charged toward the first Pollicle he saw.

"Give me my life back, you son of a—" but of course, the Pollicle was too strong. It held out its claws which stabbed the orange tabby right in the shoulder. The Peke standing beside him chuckled.

"You stupid tabby cat! You are no match for my Pollicle friend!" Laughed the Peke. Skimble groaned and Jenny quickly grabbed a bandage and the two went back inside the den.

"Did you see what that stuipid mutt did to my dad?" Mungojerrie said, pointing to Skimbleshanks's blood-covered shoulder.

"Yeah," Admetus replied. That was when they heard a scream. Usually, that familiar scream was a scream of joy but now...it was of terror.

"Admetus! Mungojerrie! Let me in!" Etcetera shrieked. Ad peaked out of the den and saw why his friend was yelling. Three large Pekes were chasing her with steak knives! He quickly pulled her in and blocked the entrance just enough so the Pekes couldn't get in.

"Thank you," Etcy said, panting. "I was bringing gifts to Tugger, like I always do. But then...those Pekes wanted to take them from me! So I said 'no,' and they chased me with knives!"

"Well, that's not good," Mungojerrie said.

"Thank you, Captain obvious," Etcetera groaned.

"We need someone to defeat those dogs," Admetus said, changing the subject.

Suddenly, a familiar tuxedo tom pooped into the den, which was filled with smoke afterward.

"You called?" Mistoffelees said, a bit too smug.

"Yeah, actually," Admetus replied. "We need you to help us think of a plan to A, somehow connect the dens so we won't have to come out of them and be attacked. And B, to somehow defeat the Pekes and Pollicles from the inside."

"And 'ow d'you suppose we do that?" Mungjerrie asked him.

"Well, the Pollicles are pretty stupid...one of us can join them in disguise," Ad suggested.

"Good idea," Mistofelees agreed. He spun around and shot lightning out of his paw, making a huge hole in the left side of the den. He then went through it, made a hole in Jennyanydots's den, then Munkustrap's, and so on and so fourth, connecting the dens with tunnels.

"Hey, Electra, tell the cats in the next den over that there's a meeting in Admetus's den," He instructed. Electra nodded and whispered to Demeter about the meeting, and she whispered to Coricopat, who whispered to Asparagus, and soon all of the Jellicles piled into Admetus's den.

Admetus gulped. "Alright, I brought you here to tell you about my plan to bring the Pekes and Pollicles down."

A delirious Skimbleshanks stood up. "Out with it!"

Ad continued. "One of us should go into the fortress in disguise, and then since they'll think the Jellicle is on their side, they could find the secret weapon. Then they'll tell us and we'll find a way to defeat said secret weapon."

"One question, though," Mungojerrie said. "Who's going to disguise themselves and do whatcha' said?"

"I-I'll do it!" Skimbleshanks said staggering around the den.

"No, not a good idea, dear." Jennyanydots said, putting her husband back in her seat.

"Hold on, what's with the whole secret weapon business?" Mistoffelees asked Admetus.

"Well, my humans always watch these movies where there's a secret weapon, so maybe the Pollicles got the idea from that?" A flustered Admetus suggested.

"And what is said weapon of secrecy?"

"Torture of the Jellicles," were the dreaded words that came out of Admetus's mouth.

"Who are they torturing, Admetus?" Jellylorum asked in a hushed whisper.

"Look around...who's missing?"

Mungojerrie gasped. "Rumpleteazer. I haven't seen her since last week's robbery."

"Exactly," Admetus replied. "They have Rumpleteazer and we have to get her back."

"One question though...who's gonna do it?"

"I'll do it!" Cassandra exclaimed. "I know Chinese, so I can talk to the Pekes."

"Hold on, I thought Abyssinian were Egyptian," Asparagus argued.

"We are Egyptian, but my humans' maid speaks Chinese," Cass replied in annoyance. The Jellicles continued to converse about who should go in. Munkustrap? Alonzo, maybe?

"I've got an idea on who should do it," Admetus spoke up.

"Who?" Asked Tantomile.

"Me," Mistoffelees said with a slightly smug grin on his face. "And I know just how to do it."


	3. The Memories and the Preparations

The memories of the past week flashed in Rumpleteazer's mind. She tried opening her mouth to ask where she was, but the words just wouldn't come out. What have they done to her to make her silent?

She looked around the cell and struggled to get up. But, on the gray walls behind her were two shackles, and bound to those shackles were her own two paws.

_Great...just great,_ she thought. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep, but that night kept haunting her...

"Come on, the humans could be 'ome any minute!" Mungojerrie yelled to his sister.

"Oi'm comin'!" She called back, crawling out of the window of the humans' house. She started to back up out of the alley, but Mungo stopped her.

"You smell that?" He whispered.

She sniffed the air. "Yeah...smells sort of like...him."

"It means he's near," he mouthed. They nodded to each other and ran off in different directions, Mungojerrie hopping over the fence and Rumpleteazer ran toward the park. She looked around and jumped into a tree.

"Phew! I'll be safe up 'ere," she said with relief. Macavity's scent was gone, but a new one took its place shortly after. Only one creature so foul-smelling could have this scent...a Pollicle. As the smell grew stronger, she started to feel less safe.

"Hello, there," came a voice behind her. This made her jump and almost fall out of the tree. And before she knew it she felt the pain of a thousand needles as the Pollicle's claw dug into her paws, making her descend out of the tree so hard she fell unconscious. The Pollicles had taken her and beaten her senseless.

The only thing was hazy that night. While she hung on to that tree, she saw the Great Rumpus Cat take off his mask. And she was the only one to know his true identity. If only she could remember...

Meanwhile, Jellylorum and Jennyanydots began giving Mistoffelees shots for any diseases he could get.

"You never know, those Pollicles could have rabies or Lyme disease," Jellylorum said as she injected the first vaccine into his arm.

"And who knows what diseases those Pekes can carry over from China?" Jennyanydots shuddered. After the last shot she smiled "All done." The trembling tuxedo hopped off the stool and dashed out of the hospital den— so he wasn't so courageous. Jelly and Jenny were the only ones that knew Mistoffelees had a terrible fear of needles!

The magician then went on to his fitting, which was his favorite part of the preparations. But, that was mostly because it didn't involve sharp objects.

"Come in, Mistoffelees!" Demeter called from her den. Misto entered the den and Demeter and Bombalurina were already starting to design the disguise.

"We'll just need to take your measurements," Bomba said extending her tape-measure.

"Mom?" Jemima asked, rubbing her eye.

"Yes, hun?" Demeter said, sewing the shoe that was supposed to mimic a dog's back paw.

"Can I help?" Those big, shiny eyes stared into her mother's and she knew she couldn't say no. Jem smiled and passed the scissors to Demeter.

"So, Misto...do you think you'll die?" The tiny kitten asked.

"Hmmm...I don't know, maybe," Stoff said truthfully.

"Oh...I don't want you to die," Jem said sweetly. "There won't be anyone to do magic tricks and make everyone happy when they're sad...I mean, if the Junkyard is lost without Rumpus Cat, we'll be even more lost without you." Tears were in her eyes...she truly cared about Mistoffelees.

"That's sweet, Jem," he gave her a warm smile and pulled her in for a hug.

"All done," Demeter whispered. Bombalurina put the last thing (the shoe) on Misto and sent him on his not-so-merry way. He already knew how to bark, since he was in the "Awful Battle" reenactment.

Everyone waved goodbye and Stoff headed for the secret fortress. But there was one thing he didn't consider: he had no idea where it was.


End file.
